Summer Lovin Had Me a Blast
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: "I feel like guys sit around and watch porn all day." "Well Sakura, why don't you come and see what we do over the summer." Her summer filled with males; this could only end well. Sakura-centric
1. Chapter 1

I feel like guys sit around and watch porn all day. Well Sakura, why don't you come and see what we do over the summer. Her summer filled with males; this could only end well. Sakura-centric

Because I have a hard time focusing and updating the rest of my stories I needed to start a new one… le sigh. I should have the second chapter up pretty soon; it's already done, and I'm onto the third. This is pretty much going to be delicious sexual tension, mixed with fluff, and some laughs. Who knows how long this story will be, but let's enjoy it while it lasts, yeah? The next chapter will also be longer, I promise : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was the last day of school at Konoha High, and the students were all exited for their three month summer vacation to start. The students no long had to worry about final exams because they had been taking them for the last couple of days. The students had studied hard all year and now, they didn't have to worry about anything really relating with school or studying. The only thing that was left in the students' minds was their summer plans, and the only thing that was asked was pertaining to everyone else's.

A room full of junior level students, soon to be seniors mind you, sat around a classroom. Because of the loud noise, and the excitement that had sprouted throughout the classroom, it would seem as if the exuberance everyone felt was tangible. Everyone seemed to be cheerful, and it seemed the mood would not be deterred by anything.

In the classroom, a group of three seemed to be the most excited; well, two out of the three seemed to be.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved to her two friends as she sat on a desk near the window. The friends that stood before her were quite unusual, but Sakura wasn't really the type to be considered usual either.

This pink haired seventeen year old was a full out tomboy, and hated everything that was frilly and pink; this obviously included her hair. But she did like that her pink hair made her stand out; she was exotic looking in a sea of blondes and brunettes. At her school there were even very few red heads. She was at the top of her class, even beating Shikamaru Nara, one of her friends, in test scores.

Grinning, Sakura looked over to her friends and noticed that they seemed to contrast perfectly; a blond with a mischievous grin and a dark haired brunette with a brooding scowl. "I'm going to miss you so much Sakura-Chan!" The blond yelled as he hugged her tightly.

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Naruto, it's not a big deal," she said as she returned the hug. "You guys always go to Sasuke's summer home without me. I don't feel very left behind, and I wouldn't want to be included in what you guys do there anyways…"

Said dark hair brooding boy raised an eyebrow at her last statement; Sakura knew he wanted her to explain further, so she did without him even having to comment. "I feel like all guys do is sit around and watch porn all day," Sakura stated while watching either friend for a reaction. She got one out of the both of them, she noticed with a smirk. Naruto appeared to be incredibly embarrassed at being caught while Sasuke looked like he was completely shocked and somewhat offended at her statement.

Sasuke seemed to get over his shock within a few seconds, and looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Well Sakura," the Uchiha said with a slight bit of amusement. "Why don't you come to my summer home and see what we do over the summer."

"I really wouldn't want to intrude on the 'male bonding' experience," Sakura explained while using air quotes for the last part of her sentence. She watched as Sasuke sent her a slight glare; she knew he didn't want to be categorized as a pervert, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"I'm walking you home and asking Tsunade," Sasuke said with a tone that meant what he said was final. Sheesh he could be such a dad sometimes, and she was only trying to tease him a bit!

XxxX

Sakura looked less than ecstatic as she walked home between her two best friends. She would have loved to agree to go with Sasuke and Naruto and spend the whole summer with the two, but the problem was that it wasn't just Sasuke and Naruto staying at the house.

Sasuke had an older brother, who had a group of friends that were also invited to the summer home. The idea of being surrounded by males all summer was slightly appealing, but Sakura knew that Itachi and his friends were college guys; they would have absolutely no interest with a senior girl in high school. She was sure they would ignore her anyways, and that would irritate her immensely.

And the thought that she would not be able to have any summer romances if she went with Sasuke and Naruto was what was stopping her from agreeing. Of course she loved Naruto and Sasuke, but she would rather die than have any intimate relationship with either male. She considered them to be brothers; older and completely protective brothers.

She knew that even if one of Itachi's friends showed an interest in her, Naruto and Sasuke would prevent anything from happening, much to Sakura's distaste. She was a senior this year, and Kami she wanted some action! She hadn't even had her first kiss, let alone a boyfriend. She had wanted to use this summer as a chance to completely slut it out… sadly it seemed this would not happen.

Sakura knew that her mother would force her to go; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had been friends since preschool, and the group of three had already planned on going to separate colleges. It was a sad thing, but this would probably be their last summer together.

Walking up to the large robin egg colored house, Sakura felt a slightly sense of foreboding… She had seen the sake bottle out even before she had left for school this morning; if her mother was drunk, then there was no telling what the woman would agree to.

Especially such scandalous things like sending her only child to a summer home crowded with males... Sakura cringed; her mother had said she wanted grandkids as soon as possible.

Walking up to the door of her house, Sakura flinched. She could hear her mother's snoring from outside the house… if her mother was asleep already, that meant that she was passed out drunk. Looking over to her shoulder, she eyed her friends nervously. "It sounds like she's asleep," Sakura said quickly as she pulled her key out. "It looks like you won't get a chance to ask her. I'm sorry guys, I know you really wanted me to-"

Sasuke snorted at the pinkette, before walking past her to knock on the door. The snoring stopped immediately, and a string of curses could be heard as Sakura's mother walked to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- oh, hello Sasuke and Naruto," Tsunade said with a grin as she opened the door slightly. "What can I do for you wonderful kids?"

Sasuke smirked towards Sakura before he sent Tsunade a surprisingly innocent looking smile. "Well Ms. Tsunade, Naruto and I know this is going to be our last summer together before we start moving to college and we really wanted Sakura to be a part of it."

Naruto appeared beside Sasuke with a matching innocent look. Sakura shook her head before sighing; they would act all innocent in front of her mother. "We want her to come to Sasuke's summer home so we can be together! We would really miss Sakura-Chan, and we don't want to leave without her."

Tsunade looked questioningly to the two boys before she looked to Sakura. "And Mrs. Uchiha is okay with this?"

"She's been inviting Sakura to come to the summer house for years now, Ms. Tsunade." Sasuke said with a slight grin as he gave Sakura a look; she was doomed… whatever he was about to say would certainly make sure her mother sent her with them. "And it's only going to be my older brother and his friends taking care of us; Itachi would be more than happy to have a girl on the trip."

Tsunade's almond eyes sparkled as she smiled. "All boys?" She questioned to herself. After a few minutes, she let out a squeal, "Grandbabies!"

"Of course Sakura can go!" Tsunade said while opening up the house so everyone could enter. Sakura gave the two boys a glare before entering. "Sakura will be packed up and ready to leave by tomorrow morning, because that is usually when you leave."

"That would be wonderful," Sasuke said as he gave a nod to Tsunade. Fighting a grin, he turned to Sakura, "We'll be here to pick you up tomorrow by 8, Sakura."

"Sounds great, Sasuke," Sakura said with mild sarcasm while walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Shaking her head slightly, she at least had to give it up to her friends: they were damn stubborn, and they knew how to manipulate her mother all too well. As she entered her room and started packing Sakura sighed to herself. "Well it sounds like there will be no summer romances for me…"


	2. Chapter 2

I hoping you have all enjoyed the last chapter, and will continue to enjoy this story as I continue to write it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summer Lovin Had me a Blast 2

* * *

Sakura groaned when her alarm clock went off. Turning her pink head slightly, she nearly cried at the time. "Stupid boys making me wake up early on the first day of summer," Sakura muttered while she slowly sat up in her bed.

It really wasn't the boys' fault, Sakura sighed as she walked into her closet, but that didn't mean Sakura wasn't going to blame them for it. Sakura needed to make sure she had everything packed, and would be ready to go by eight… Sasuke was unsurprisingly never late, and she knew he would be irritated if she didn't have everything ready by the time he got here.

Taking another look through her closet, Sakura almost cringed when she looked at her swimsuit collection. There really wasn't much, but Sakura knew she would need all of them, because the Uchiha's summer home was located near a lake.

The four small bikinis were instantly thrown towards Sakura's bag. Looking through the rest of her closet, Sakura tried to think about what she would need. Deciding to just ask the source, Sakura grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she had long ago memorized.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke I need to know what to pack," Sakura said as she ignored his sleepy voice. If she was up this early, he would be too damn it. Maybe she could call Naruto after this and wake him up too…

"Swimsuits," was Sasuke's helpful response.

"Well yes," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "I knew I would need swimsuits, and shorts, and t-shirts. What else do I need?"

"Tell her to not forget her underwear," she heard Naruto voice from the background of Sasuke's phone. Sakura glared. Why did her boys have to be so unhelpful?

"I know that!" Sakura yelled through the phone even though her cheeks were stained red. "Come on Sasuke, please?"

"Some summer dresses?" Sasuke asked in a more helpful tone. Nodding, Sakura finally sighed.

"Thank you Sasuke, that one was actually helpful," Sakura mused while grabbing a few dresses from her collection. She surprisingly had a lot of them, even though she didn't wear dresses too often.

"Skirts," Naruto's voice cracked through the phone. "Really short skirts so I can oogle your legs."

She heard a slap sound and Naruto's protests over the phone, and she grinned knowing Sasuke had smacked Naruto. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura thought the skirts might actually not be that bad of an idea; she would not let Naruto know that though. Throwing them towards her bag, Sakura quickly grabbed a couple pair of sandals and a couple pair of high heels before sighing again.

"Is there any reason I should bring a fancy dress?" Sakura asked while looking over to her more formal dresses. The Uchiha's were very well off, so she assumed she would need these kinds of dresses at some point in their friendship.

"There are actually a few formal parties," Sasuke said while sounding surprised. Hmm, Sakura thought, it seemed she had thought of something Sasuke Uchiha didn't even think of. "Pack a few button up t-shirts Dobe."

"That better have been directed at Naruto," Sakura said with a grin as she grabbed two formal dinner dresses. Hanging them on her bed, Sakura went to her underwear drawer. Grabbing more than a few matching sets of bras and panties, Sakura next headed towards the bathroom.

"It was," came Sasuke's semi-amused response. "We're going to pick you up early, alright?"

"… how early?" Sakura questioned while grabbing her bathroom essentials. She grabbed a hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a few pony tails.

"Within the hour," Naruto called through the phone in a very Sasuke-like tone. "Get your ass into gear Sakura!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly, and she glared through the phone. "My mother isn't even awake yet, and it's like six in the morning!"

"Five forty-five, Sakura," Naruto's tone was teasing, and Sakura's glare hardened… if only the two could see her glare, she was sure they would allow her a few extra hours to get ready.

"And we want to try and get there before Itachi does," Sasuke said into the phone with a sigh. "Please."

"… you better not be pouting at me over the phone Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said in a warning tone. "You know that barely even works in person."

"Please Sakura," it was Naruto's turn to pout, and really, she couldn't resist their pouting together even if it was over the phone. She thanked Kami she couldn't actually see them; she knew it would be way worse if she could have.

"Fine," Sakura said as she gave in. "But you guys are buying me breakfast, and none of that stupid drive through stuff; when a sit down place opens we're going there."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto called through the phone, and Sakura knew instantly that he was saluting her. Grinning at his cheesiness, Sakura sighed.

"I'll be ready in like twenty minutes," Sakura said as she threw everything she needed into a couple bags. "I just have to leave my mom a note… I don't want her to wake up and think I'm missing; you both know she won't remember agreeing to the trip."

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto said. "We'll just have Sasuke charm the pants off of her through the phone, again."

XxxX

"Yes it is completely safe," Sasuke said as he held onto Sakura's phone and the steering wheel. "And I promise to let nothing happen to your daughter. Yes, I know. Yes ma'am. Yes there will be adults there. Okay, yes, thank you. Here's Sakura."

Sakura sat in the back seat while she shook her head. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha could charm the pants off of her mother. Just like she thought, Tsunade had called her at ten worried for her safety. Sakura had explained everything, and it seemed her mother didn't believe her. After passing the phone off to Sasuke, her mother appeared to singing a different tune.

"Have fun," her mother said sweetly over the phone to her. "And I'm sorry I forgot about agreeing to this yesterday… I was just worried when I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere."

"That was why I left a note Mom," Sakura said with a wistful smile on her face. "But don't worry about it, I love you and I'll visit you in a few weeks."

"Sounds good Honey, love you too," Tsunade said over the phone. "Bye."

"I have no idea how you do that Sasuke," Sakura said as she ended the phone call with her mother. Her mother had been screaming when she had first called, and when Sakura had hung up the woman was like a docile kitten.

"It's a gift," Sasuke said with a shrug and a smirk. Driving over a long bridge, Sakura sighed before looking out the window. The scene was beautiful; Konoha Lake was beautiful. Looking to the houses that were scattered across the shores of the lake, Sakura looked to Sasuke questioningly.

"Which house is yours?" She asked while looking to the houses; all of them seemed large and overly impressive.

"You can't see it from this side," Sasuke said while looking to the houses one could see. "It'll take us a little longer to get to. Once we get there, we'll have to wake Naruto."

The blond co-pilot, as he had dubbed himself, was asleep on the job. It had taken Naruto all but ten minutes to fall asleep at the beginning of the car ride. Naruto didn't even wake up when Sasuke and Sakura had stopped for breakfast.

"How can he sleep for so long?" Sakura questioned in slight awe as she looked to her blond best friend; he really could be fascinating sometimes.

"He usually does this," Sasuke said with a snort. "But he'll be awake when we stop the car. Naruto has this weird ability to know when we've arrived at our destination."

Sakura giggled slightly and shifted in her seat. The car ride had taken a little over four hours, and Sakura was getting more than a little restless in the backseat. "So, who are all of your brother's friends that are going to be here?"

Sasuke frowned before responding. "They're all really annoying," Sasuke said as he turned towards a large housed suburb. "He met them in high school, and invites them to stay at our summer home every year. They used to pick on me a lot, but now it doesn't really matter. If you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone; it's really as simple as that."

Sakura frowned before shaking her head; that was really not what she had wanted. She had wanted to know if any of the males were cute, and were single… and if they would be willing to hang out with her.

Fighting a smirk, Sakura watched as Sasuke slowed down the car until he turned into a drive way. The house was surrounded by a large fence, and Sakura noticed someone would have to punch a code to get into the place.

Sasuke rolled down his window and quickly punched the code. As he did, he felt the blond beside him shift. Sakura's eyebrow rose, but it seemed Sasuke's guess of when Naruto was going to wake was completely accurate.

"Ramen," Naruto muttered as his blue eyes opened as the gate before them also opened. "I need ramen."

"I'm sure Shizune would be more than happy to make you some ramen after we've got all of our stuff inside," Sasuke said with a knowing grin. Parking his car outside of the large house's entrance, Sasuke practically jumped out of the car. Sakura's eyebrow rose even higher; this was not the Sasuke she knew.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asked while looking at the raven haired male. Sasuke, noticing he wasn't acting himself, quickly turned his exuberance down a notch.

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke said with a nod. "I was just happy we made it here before Itachi and his friends; this way we can pick the best rooms out for ourselves."

"Ah," Sakura said with a nod as she grabbed her three bags. "That is a good thing. Lead the way, Sasuke."

Grinning, Naruto grabbed his bags before racing in front of the two.

"I've been here before, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled helpfully as he skipped through the hallways. "I can show you where the best bedrooms are!"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a nod and a smirk. "The bedrooms on the west wing are always the nicest."

"And they're the ones that Itachi and his friends always get, right?" Sakura said knowingly. She could feel Sasuke brood beside her, but ignored it in favor of taking in her surroundings. The mansion was beautiful, and everything Sakura had expected out of an Uchiha summer home.

"Can I stop in the kitchen to get some ramen?" Naruto asked with a pleading pout. Sakura had to turn away from the pout, because it was rather powerful, but she knew the look wasn't having the same effect on Sasuke as it did on her.

"Sure, Dobe," Sasuke said in a slight sarcastic tone. "While you're getting ramen, I'm sure my brother will come here and get the adjourning room to Sakura's room. I'll be taking the West wing Master suite like he usually does, and that leaves the ones we usually have open."

"Itachi-chan won't be here yet," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We've still got an hour or so before he comes."

"Fine," Sasuke said with a sigh. "Come on Sakura."

The hallway that Sasuke lead her down was just as marvelous as the one she had just exited. The floors were spotless and shiny and the walls were covered in paintings of dark haired men and women.

"I'm assuming these are all your ancestors," Sakura made conversation as she glared at the paintings. It really wasn't fair; all Uchiha men and women seemed to be extremely attractive.

"Hn," Sasuke affirmed with a nod, and Sakura sighed before following him down the hallway. The hallway seemed to drag on for miles, but Sasuke finally stopped when he reached several doors.

"This one is going to be my room," Sasuke said as he motioned to the door in the middle. "It's the master bedroom. You can choose any of the others; the one directly to my left shares a bathroom with the next room over. I'm sure the Dobe would want to get the room next to yours."

"Sure sure Sasuke," Sakura said with a grin as she set her sights on the room she would be staying in for the next few months. "Should I get my swim suit on already?"

"Might as well," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Put your shit away and I'll come and get you when the Dobe and I are ready."

Sakura was already walking to her room when Sasuke had finished talking. She opened the door to her room and gasped slightly at the sight. The room was beautiful in color; a soft yellow covered almost every inch of the room. There were two doors, one Sakura could see was the bathroom, and the other Sakura assumed would be her closet.

Dragging her luggage behind her, Sakura left it on the floor before she plopped herself down on the plush mattress.

She couldn't help but let out a soft groan at the soft feel of the memory foam mattress underneath her; of course the Uchiha's would give every bedroom a memory foam mattress.

Snuggling deeper into the mattress, Sakura sighed before deciding she should get ready. She'd be able to sleep as much as she wanted in the bed she was in later on; she knew how much Sasuke didn't like to be kept waiting.

Grabbing her phone, Sakura turned her music app to shuffle before grabbing her bag and heading to the closet. Sakura figured she could organize her luggage later, so she just threw it into the closet. Opening the bag, Sakura grabbed a swimsuit before she started to take her clothes off.

The first song that played on her app was Closing Time by Semisonic, and she found herself humming along with it as she started to strip.

The bikini she had grabbed from her bag happened to be her favorite one. She pulled up the black bikini string bottoms with relative ease; the black bottoms were pretty basic, but they had a cute crimson heart just below her left hip, and it matched the color of the bikini top she chose.

Pulling her crimson bikini top on, Sakura started to walk out of her closet before she heard a noise near her bedroom door. Turning quickly, Sakura froze, the strings of the top of her bikini forgotten.

There at her bedroom door was the sexiest man she had ever seen. He was tall, taller than both Sasuke and Naruto, and he had long black hair tied in a low pony tail. His features were sharp and pale; the paleness only complimented him greatly. She could see his toned muscles through the tight t-shirt he wore, and Sakura had to fight a shudder at the sight of him. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Sakura found that she had collected herself just before her top slipped off.

She let out an "eep" sound before she brought her hands up to cover her chest. The sound she made seemed to catch the male off guard in front of her, and he took a step forward.

Staring at the man in front of her, Sakura allowed her eyes to sweep over him once again before she could stop herself. This man actually looked a lot like her best friend that was only a room away… Recognition flashed in her eyes before she could fight down her blush.

"Itachi," Sakura said with a slight smile. Kami, when was the last time she had seen this sex god? When she was twelve?

"Sakura-Chan," Her named seemed to purr out of his mouth, and Sakura found herself not wanting anyone but Itachi to say her name ever again. "What a pleasure it is having you here… My foolish little brother hadn't informed me you were coming."

"It was kind of a last minute decision," Sakura said as she brought her hand up to scratch the back of her head in a very Naruto-like manner; she only did this when she was nervous. "I hope it's not too much trouble…"

"Nonsense," Itachi waved her off as he strode further into the room. Sakura found herself freezing again when Itachi stepped behind her. Wanting to turn around and face him, Sakura stopped when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to help you with that."

"Thanks," Sakura said as her hands were replaced by Itachi's. His hands were smooth and quick as he tied the strings to her bikini tightly, but they also left lingering touches wherever they went. It was a warm sensation that coursed through her as Itachi's hands finished tying the four strings that made up her bikini top.

"No problem," Itachi almost whispered as she could feel his breath on her ear. She shivered slightly when he backed away; she could feel the loss of his body heat.

"Sakura are you-" Sasuke froze in her doorway at the sight of Itachi behind her. Sasuke frowned before sending his brother a glare. "What are you doing in here Itachi?"

"I was checking out my bathroom mate," Itachi said with a slight smirk as he nodded toward the conjoined bathroom. "I had noticed you were in the master room Sasuke, and I figured I would take up the room next to Naruto-kun's to keep him company, but I am more than happy to see that I will be keeping Sakura-Chan company instead."

"Itachi, you don't have to keep Sakura-"

"I'll just go place my things inside the room and unpack," Itachi said and then he gave Sakura a meaningful look. "I'll see you later, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura found herself blushing as Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Sasuke I didn't know your brother-"

"Not another word, Sakura," Sasuke said with a frown as he dropped her hand. "Not another damn word."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far! It's just so fun to write, I can't help myself! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for Hidan's language

* * *

So maybe her summer was looking up a bit, Sakura mused to herself as she allowed Sasuke to drag her down the hallway. She had obviously been going too slow for his tastes, and he had grabbed her hand again.

She had seriously forgotten how good looking Sasuke's brother was, and was it her, or did he seem a smidgen bit interested in her back there? That thought itself mentally thrilled her, and she was walking on cloud nine as they continued their way to the backyard.

"You're keeping the door connected to the bathroom locked at all times," Sasuke said as they turned a corner. Sakura tried to remember the path the two were taking down the hallways, but there were too many hallways… she hoped she didn't get lost.

"But how will I go to the bathroom then, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raise. Even if it looked like she wasn't listening to him, she totally was. She may be walking on cloud nine, but that didn't mean she could ignore Sasuke's fatherly lecture.

She could only multitask a few things at once though, so she knew she wouldn't be able to remember which hallway to turn down to get back to their rooms.

"… You'll use mine," Sasuke said after a moment of thinking.

Sakura snorted before pulling her arm free from Sasuke's grasp. "You're being ridiculous Sasuke," Sakura said. "This is Itachi we're talking about… your college-aged older brother, and I'm just a senior in high school... "

"Exactly," Sasuke said with a slight shudder. "I refuse to let my idiot brother corrupt you."

"Shouldn't we have waited for Naruto?" Sakura asked while she crossed her arms over her chest and expertly ignored Sasuke's last comment. Sakura was sure the air conditioning would have felt awesome, if she were wearing more clothes. Sasuke had kidnapped her so quickly she hadn't even had time to grab a shirt to use as a cover up. She hadn't even grabbed a towel either…. "And you didn't let me grab a towel either."

"The Dobe'll find us in another half an hour," Sasuke said, and Sakura noticed the tenseness in the shoulders leave. "Shizune probably had a pot of ramen on the stove for him because she knew we were coming today. And we have towels by the pool already."

"Shizune is?" Because Sakura for the life of her couldn't remember her at all.

"She's the house caretaker while we're gone," Sasuke said with a slight shrug as he turned down another hallway. Sakura just followed him, already deciding that she'd need him to make her a map for later. "She actually has her own house in town, but she likes to come here and make us meals and clean up the house even while we're here."

"… So I don't have to cook you dinner every night?" Sakura asked with a slight grin, because really, she had been expecting that.

"Well maybe once in a while," Sasuke conceded, because Sakura knew how much Sasuke and Naruto liked her cooking. There was a reason Naruto was at her house for dinner five out of seven nights of the week. "… But you don't have to worry about making desserts."

"Just because you don't like sweets Sasuke, doesn't mean that everyone else won't appreciate them," Sakura said, and she ignored the pout on his face like a pro. "And sometimes I just like to bake, okay?"

"… Fine," Sasuke said. "But only for Naruto and maybe Shizune."

"You're being ridiculous again, Sasuke," Sakura said mildly as a pair of double doors came into view. Sakura could see the backyard through the doors, and if she had thought the inside of the house was beautiful, the outside was simply breathtaking.

Through the doors, Sakura could see that the backyard was lined with trees, had a flower garden, and even had a pool. Turning her surprised eyes towards Sasuke, Sasuke just dismissed her surprise with a shake of his head.

"Father doesn't like to swim in the lake, so he had them install a pool," Sasuke said with a shrug. "We take the boat out on the lake usually, and just swim in the pool."

"…Why wouldn't your lake house have a pool?" Sakura questioned as the two walked through the double doors. "And boating?"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a nod toward where the lake was. There were two boats that were tied up to the pier, and that caused Sakura to sigh.

"Maybe this summer won't be as bad as I thought it would be," Sakura said with a grin as Sasuke lead her to the boat house. Throwing open a door, Sakura watched Sasuke grab them each a towel before laying them out on lounge chairs beside the pool.

"I think I'm going to lay out for a bit before I jump in," Sakura said as she laid down on one of the lounge chairs. Feeling the heat of the sun, Sakura smiled before she closed her eyes.

"… Did you remember sunscreen?" Sasuke questioned her, and Sakura's eyes opened quickly in shock. "Of course you didn't… I'll go in and grab some."

"You didn't remind me to pack that Sasuke," Sakura said with a frown. If she stayed in the sun for too long she would get red and blotchy. It wasn't her fault she was fair skinned.

"Hn," Sasuke said while he started to walk towards the door. Turning back for a brief second, Sasuke sent Sakura a warning glance. "If any of my brother's friends come out, just ignore them."

"Yes _Dad_ ," Sakura said while she laid out again. Sakura knew Sasuke would be quick, so she wouldn't have to worry about being in the sun for too long.

Closing her eyes, Sakura wished she would have had enough time to grab her book before Sasuke had taken her. It was beautiful out, and Sakura was almost finished with the romance book Kakashi had recommended she read.

Hearing the door to the outside open and close, Sakura was surprised Sasuke had come back so quickly. It had seemed much longer to get here from their bedrooms than that.

"Who the fuck is the hot bitch?" Sakura heard as she opened her eyes and glanced toward the door. Sakura's eyes scanned the two that stood before her; both were deliciously attractive, and Sakura found herself fangirling again.

One of the males was tall with shoulder length silver hair and stunning blueish eyes. The blue was so deep it almost bordered on purple, and Sakura had to remind herself to breathe after looking into them. Looking up and down his body, Sakura noticed his paleness, but she noticed something even more enticing: his six pack.

The other male had short brown hair and a slight scowl on his face. His eyes were a deep forest green, and his body was littered with stitch and barbed wire tattoos that had Sakura slightly salivating. There was just something about a good looking man and tattoos.

"Well bitch," the silver haired one spoke as his eyes scanned her body up and down; Sakura noticed the blue eyes turn a little bit predatory as they focused on her figure. "Who the fuck are you, and where have you been all my fucking life?"

The silver haired one's head was slapped by the brunette headed one, and Sakura had to fight a grin at the sight; they reminded her a lot of Sasuke and Naruto.

"My name's Sakura," Sakura said as she sat up in her lounge chair. The pair walked over to her, and Sakura could see the silver haired guy's eyes leering at her chest. "Who the fuck are you?"

Even though he was completely hot, his manners needed a little bit of help. If he was going to be rude to her, than she was going to be rude right back.

"My name is Hidan bitch," the silver haired one kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his. "And fucking marry me."

The back of Hidan's head was slapped once again, and Hidan dropped her hand. Rubbing the back of his head, Hidan glared back at the brunette. "Fuck off, Kakuzu."

"Yeah yeah," the brunette, Kakuzu, grumbled. From first meetings, Kakuzu actually reminded her a little like an old man. When his deep green eyes focused on her, Sakura lost her previous thought. "I assume you are one of Sasuke's friends, Sakura?"

"I have been since preschool actually," Sakura said with a shrug. "Naruto, Sasuke, and I have been friends forever."

"You're the Sakura these fuckers always fucking talk about?!" Hidan asked in exasperation. "They never once mentioned how fucking hot you were!"

"Of course we wouldn't," Sasuke's voice drawled as he appeared by the double doors. Sakura had forgotten what Sasuke had went to go grab, but was happy to see the sunscreen as Sasuke launched it at Hidan's head. "You're a pervert."

Sakura's reaction was quicker than Hidan's, and she was able to grab the sunscreen bottle out of the air. Sasuke just rolled her eyes at her reflexes, but Kakuzu and Hidan both seemed surprised.

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said while she started to rub sunscreen on her body. Grinning slightly, Sakura looked down to the sunscreen bottle before she raised her eyes up to the three in front of her. "Could some body get my back, please?"

Sakura had to fight a laugh as Hidan lunged forward immediately, but then again so did Sasuke. Sasuke didn't come rushing for the sunscreen though, he instead tackled Hidan to the ground. The two began to roll somewhere in the direction of the pool, before Sakura raised an eyebrow again and sighed; boys.

Kakuzu mumbled something under his breath before he took the sunscreen bottle out of her hand and walked behind her. Sakura scooted forward a little on the lounge chair and she felt Kakuzu sit behind her. She was too focused on what Kakuzu was doing she didn't even hear when Hidan and Sasuke tumbled into the pool.

The splash of the water was drowned out by the sound of the sunscreen bottle opening, and then Kakuzu's warm, large hands were on her back, and Sakura's mind went blank.

He started at her shoulders and slowly worked his way down. His hands were soft, but firm, and Sakura couldn't help but to let out a small breath as she felt Kakuzu rub out a knot that had been near her shoulder.

When the door to the house slammed shut, Sakura's eyes opened (when had she even closed them?) and she was surprised to find Naruto there looking like someone had taken his ramen away from him.

"Naruto-"

The look was immediately replaced with a glare as Naruto started to stomp over to where she and Kakuzu sat. Oh man… this wasn't good. It seemed both Naruto and Sasuke were getting into their overprotective modes; Sakura really hoped this wasn't going to happen all summer long.

"Don't touch Sakura-Chan you stitched asshole!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the two of them. He tried to rip the sunscreen bottle out of Kakuzu's hands, but Kakuzu was having none of that. Kakuzu's grip on the sunscreen bottle was strong, and he seemed to be very good at ignoring Naruto.

"What's with all the yelling, yeah?" a new voice said while walking out of the house. Sakura turned, ignoring the two behind her who were fighting over the sunscreen bottle like two year olds fighting over a favorite toy.

The new addition to come outside had long blond hair tied up in a high pony tail, and piercing blue eyes. His body was tan with some tight muscles that made Sakura lick her lips slightly. Kami, all of Itachi's friends were going to be gorgeous weren't they?

"They're fighting over who gets to help me put on sunscreen," Sakura said when no one else responded. Sakura watched the blond's eyes shine in surprise before they flashed in her direction.

"Well who wouldn't want to fight over that privilege," a second voice spoke from behind the blond. Sakura turned her body so she could see the person who spoke, and Sakura mentally agreed with her thought from earlier; yes, Itachi's friends all had to be gorgeous.

The man that had now caught Sakura's attention was a tanned red head with almond eyes. The eyes were staring intensely into her own, and Sakura was only able to check out his body for a second before his eyes took focus once again.

"Stop hitting on her, Sasori-Danna," the blond spoke as he pushed his lips together. "She isn't even that pretty."

"You will never understand the true art of beauty, Deidara," the red head said with a sad shake of his head. "It's sad to think that you and I are at the same college."

"Art is a bang, Sasori-Danna," Deidara said with a glare before his eyes swept across Sakura's features. "But I guess… yeah, I guess she'd be an eight, yeah."

"Your scoring system is completely wrong," Sasori said with a shake of his head. Sakura could only watch the two argue over her looks… this had certainly never happened before. "She is at least a nine."

"You're just sex deprived," Deidara snorted before Sasori smacked him in the back of the head. At the mention of sex, Sakura could feel her cheeks redden on their own; Kami, she could be so innocent sometimes.

"That's because I wait for someone who is up to my standards," Sasori said with a nod of finality as he started to walk towards where Sakura sat. Once he reached her, Sasori quickly grabbed her hand, helping her up, before he placed his lips against her hand. "My name is Sasori, and you my dear, are definitely up to my standards."

Sakura's mind was in bliss when she felt Sasori's soft lips connect with her hand; no one had ever kissed her hand before, let alone her mouth, so his actions had been completely surprising to her. Not unwelcome by any means, just surprising.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said once she found her voice. It was in that moment that she realized everything else around the pool was quiet. Turning her eyes to scan the pool area, she noticed all eyes were directly on Sasori and herself.

"No no no no no," Naruto said while shaking his head and letting go of the sunscreen bottle. Kakuzu, who was in the middle of trying to pull the bottle out of Naruto's hands, went flying backwards from his momentum. Sakura tried not to giggle as Kakuzu ended up on the ground. "You're not going to get your filthy hands on Sakura-Chan… maybe bringing her here wasn't such a good idea Teme."

"She's the one who thought all we did was watch porn all day," Sasuke said with a sigh, even though Sakura knew Sasuke was internally agreeing with Naruto's words. "We… I just wanted to prove her wrong."

"Porn you say?" Hidan said while he started to emerge from the pool. Sakura let her eyes wander down Hidan's chest as water droplets rolled down it. "You're a curious little bitch aren't you? I'll fucking show you all the porn I have if you come to my room with me."

And Hidan's head was simultaneously smacked by three different people.

"You don't say that in the presence of a lady, you idiot," Sasori snuffed with a glare as he nodded his approval of both Naruto and Kakuzu's slaps.

"Come on man," Hidan said as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to take her into your room and-"

And now he was smacked by a fourth. "Control yourself Hidan," Itachi's voice drawled as he drew his hand back down. "I'm sure you're making Sakura-Chan feel very uncomfortable at this moment."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed with his brother even though he also sent him a glare. "You're one to talk about making her feel uncomfortable, Itachi. You're the one staying in the room next to hers."

Naruto sent his own glare at Itachi, who, in Sakura's humble opinion, looked a little smug.

"I figured Sakura-Chan would want to share a bathroom with someone who wouldn't peep on her," Itachi said with a slight shrug as he sent an accusatory look Naruto's way. "We all know who your Godfather is Naruto…"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled with a glare. "Jiraiya is a genius, okay?"

And secretly, at least a little part of Sakura had to agree with him. The book Kakashi had suggested to her was in the back of her mind, and that brought a blush to Sakura's cheeks.

"And don't tell me you don't read those, Itachi," Sasuke snorted with a glare. "Even Sakura reads Jiraiya's books."

At Sasuke's comment, Hidan turned to Sakura with wide eyes. "You are fucking perfect!" Hidan said as he started to walk Sakura's way. It wasn't actually a walk, more like a prowl.

Sakura took a step back at the look in Hidan's eyes; he wasn't going to lunge at her, was he?

"Stop looking at Sakura-Chan like that!" Naruto yelled with an accusing finger as he walked to stand in front of her. "You don't even know if she's single or not!"

The comment raised a lot of eyebrows, and all of the questioning stares were sent Sakura's direction. Her cheeks reddened for a moment because all of their attention was on her, but she was able to collect herself enough to speak.

"I uh… I've never actually had a boyfriend," Sakura said as she turned a slight glare to Naruto; why did her best friend have to remind her that?

"That's because no one wants to date someone who is so-"

Sakura sent Naruto a meaningful glare, and she took pleasure in the fact that he shut up immediately. She had trained Naruto so well. "What was that Naruto?" Sakura asked, because she wanted to make sure he understood her glare. "Why does no one want to date me?"

"… They'd be crazy not to want to date you, Sakura-Chan," Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… that's what I meant."

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Sakura said with a nod as she started to head back to her room. She ignored all the delicious males she was leaving behind in favor of going to grab her book. She doubted she'd be able to get some serious flirting done with Sasuke and Naruto there, and plus, she wasn't completely sure how to handle Hidan… Boys her age usually weren't that forward with their attraction. As that single thought floated through her head, she heard Hidan mutter something just as she walked into the house.

"…She just got Naruto to shut up with a glare," she heard Hidan's voice. "I'm gonna make her my fucking woman!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so excited you're all loving this story as much as I am! Reviews are appreciated, loved, and actually help me keep going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It only took Sakura five minutes to realize she was lost. Turning around, Sakura rubbed her arms up and down her biceps as she tried to fend off the coolness she felt from the air conditioner.

She had passed through many different hallways and rooms that she hadn't recognized, which probably wasn't a good thing for her. Even though the area she was currently in looked fun, that didn't mean she wanted to stay here in her current attire. Her teeth were chattering, and she felt like she could cut through glass.

With that being said, the area she was in did look wicked fun. She had passed by three different game rooms: one with original arcade games, one with the most recent tech systems, and one with a pool table and a hockey table. She had also passed by two in home movie theaters, a bowling alley, and a freaking basketball court. Seriously…

Sighing slightly, Sakura opened the door to the next room she found. She had been doing that for all of the rooms she had come across, but this time instead of closing the door and walking onward, Sakura took a few steps inside.

Instead of continuing this (failed) attempt at finding her room, Sakura decided she could just jump out the window. She hadn't walked up any stairs in her thirty minute accidental exploration of the Uchiha manor, and Sakura figured she'd be able to follow the wall on the outside of the house either to the front, or the back of the house.

As she walked to the window though, Sakura was surprised to find herself fifteen feet from the ground. But she could have sworn she hadn't gone up any stairs…

To jump or not to jump, Sakura mused to herself. She could jump and potentially hurt herself, or she could leave the room she was in and continue down the entertainment hallway.

Deciding to do neither, Sakura sat down stubbornly in a chair that was close to her. Sasuke would probably come looking for her soon if she wasn't back. Kami knows her innocence needed to be protected by him, or so he thought.

Plus, she was sure he would start to remember she had never been to his summer house before, and that she was also directionally challenged. Sasuke was usually pretty smart about remembering things like that.

Bringing her legs up to her chest to snuggle with, Sakura's eyes scanned the room she had decided to wait in.

The room looked like a cozy study with a fire place against one of the walls, and two shelves lined with books beside them. Finding herself grinning, Sakura unraveled her legs and headed to one of the bookshelves.

Scanning the titles of the books that lined the shelves, Sakura's eyes focused in on a specific title she knew very well. The current Icha Icha Paradise she was reading was only the first book of the series, and the book Sakura had found was the second one in the series: Icha Icha Violence.

Scanning the back of the book to see if she could start this one without finishing her first one, Sakura was disappointed to find that she couldn't. From what little she did read, she knew it would in fact ruin the ending of her beloved first book.

Sighing, Sakura's eyes scanned the book shelves again, but she didn't find anything else that looked interesting to her. She'd be taking Icha Icha Violence back with her, there was no doubt about that, but that wouldn't quell her boredom. Hell, she didn't even have her phone to distract her… Sasuke had kidnapped her too quickly from her room for her to even grab it.

Her music app was probably still on too, which meant her battery was more than likely going to be dead when she finally got back to her room… if she ever got back to her room.

Sakura let out a deep sigh before her eyes scanned the book shelf again. There had to be at least one more book that she found interesting. Kami knows she was a book nerd, so there had to be something.

Scanning the titles, Sakura stopped when she found one that sounded interesting. Grabbing the book, Sakura scanned the synopsis on the back and decided that this book would be better than nothing. The book was about a time long ago where there were ninjas. The ninjas used chakra, or their spiritual energy, to create jutsus, whatever those were.

Walking back over to her chair, Sakura snuggled up with her knees again before she got lost in the world of ninja and jutsu. Sakura found it ironic that the book was named after one of her best friends.

XxxX

Sakura didn't even know how long she had been sitting in the study room, but it had to be over two hours. She was well over half way done with the book, and even though Sakura wanted nothing more than to sit here and find out if Naruto ended up saving his village from the dreaded Akatsuki, she knew she couldn't for three very important reasons.

Firstly, she was still cold. Her arms were covered with goosebumps and her toes were the temperature of icicles. Secondly, she was starting to get hungry. She hadn't ate since Sasuke had bought her breakfast many hours ago, and now, as the sun appeared to be setting, Sakura knew she would have to eat soon. Thirdly, she was getting lonely. Sakura loved her alone time when she had it, but she was also a social creature, and liked interacting with others.

Sighing, Sakura uncurled her legs from under her body and proceeded to stretch in a very cat-like fashion. Hearing her neck pop, Sakura let out a satisfied noise before dog earring the book and walking to the door.

Sakura was extremely surprised no one had come to get her yet. It was weird to think that Sasuke and Naruto would just let her fend for herself, especially when they knew how bad she was at directions.

Opening the door to the room, Sakura was mildly confused when she didn't remember which way she had come.

"Was it this way, or that way?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she turned left out of the room, and hopefully in the direction of civilization.

The halls were eerily quiet, and Sakura frowned when the only thing she heard were her semi-quiet footfalls.

The house was entirely too big, and Sakura was afraid she was going to keep getting lost. She'd need to find herself a buddy to walk around with soon if she hoped to actually get anywhere on time.

Sakura didn't recognize where she was going, but that didn't bother her really. Even though she was hungry and cold, she'd have to run into someone eventually, right?

Shivering slightly, Sakura rubbed her hands up and down before she paused; was that humming she was hearing?

Tiptoeing down the hallway, Sakura's eyes widened quickly and she nearly squealed in joy; that was someone else's voice she was hearing!

Throwing open the door she heard the humming come from, Sakura practically leaped into the room. She had to freeze from throwing her arms around the person in front of her, as she felt it was probably inappropriate seeing as how she didn't know this person and he was also half naked.

Allowing her eyes to scan the man in front of her, Sakura had to sigh dreamily; this house was filled with men that were way too attractive for their own good.

The man that stood in front of Sakura was tall, taller than any of the other men she had met, and also had a blueish tint to his hair. His eyes were dark, probably the darkest blue she had ever seen, and his twelve pack just begged for her to caress it.

Holding back her initial urge to run her hands over his abs (because really, this was real life, and where was she ever going to find a twelve pack again?), Sakura's cheeks reddened while she bowed her head.

"Ah," Sakura said breaking the odd silence that fell over them uneasily. He had turned to look at her once Sakura had sprang through the door, but he had yet to speak. "I'm sorry for barging in on you, but I don't really know my way around here, and I'm a little lost…"

"You must be Sakura," the male said and Kami, his voice was so masculine and deep it almost made her knees weak. "Itachi texted me to be on the lookout for you. The rest of the guys are currently looking through the rest of the mansion for you."

"And you're just… humming along in here?" Sakura couldn't help it, she felt the need to tease him. It seemed so easy.

The man in front of her let out a loud laugh before slapping her on her back; Sakura winced slightly. "I like you kid," the man said with a grin as he lead her out of the room they were currently in. Before she completely walked out of the room, Sakura's eyes scanned the area and she was impressed to see twelve aquariums set up along the walls. "Name's Kisame, by the way."

"Why were you humming in the aquarium room, Kisame?" Sakura asked while she watched Kisame shut the door to the room they had just been in. She couldn't help her eyes from dipping down his muscular back; he seriously had to work out.

"When I'm here I like to take care of the fish," Kisame said as he turned back the way Sakura had come from. Sakura sighed in frustration at her directional skills; she seriously would need a guide around this place. "When I feed them I hum a little bit because I think the fish like it.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid, kid," Kisame said, and Sakura allowed the weirded out look on her face to drop; how did he know she was looking at him like that when he wasn't even looking at her? "You should try it sometime."

"Ignore his ramblings, Sakura-Chan," Sakura heard a voice speak from in front of her. Sakura saw Naruto standing a few feet in front of her, looking at her with a frown. "Kisame's a little crazy."

Kisame snorted before ruffling Naruto's hair. "Sure I am runt," Kisame said as he turned back around and started to head back to the aquarium room. "You gonna make sure the kid makes it back to civilization?"

"Of course," Naruto snorted before he grabbed onto Sakura's arm. Sakura noticed that Naruto had changed out of his bathing suit and was now wearing casual clothes; why had he gotten the chance to change when she couldn't?

"You're taking me to my room," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew the whole getting lost thing was her fault, but that didn't mean she wanted to walk around half clothed anymore. "I need to change."

"But Shizune is almost done with dinner," Naruto whined out, and Sakura could only glare at him. "And I'm hungry."

"Fine then," Sakura said as she pulled her arm out from Naruto's grasp and started to walk forward. "I'll just have to show up to dinner in this teeny tiny bikini then… we are having dinner with Sasuke's brother and his friends' right? I mean I'm sure I'll catch at least one of their attentions…"

"We're going back to your room right now!" Naruto said with a scandalized tone. He grabbed her arm again and started to lead her down a hallway Sakura was sure she'd never gone down before.

After another two turns and a quick walk down some stairs, Sakura was scandalized herself when she realized she was in the west wing of the mansion.

"You mean I was this close to my room and I didn't even know it?!" Sakura let out a frustrated yell as her grip on Naruto's arm tightened.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a shrug and a slight wince. "That's why we didn't really look for you around here… we kinda figured you would have been able to find your way to your room if you were this close…"

Sakura was simultaneously pouting and growling at the same time; it was a gift that she was able to do both at the same time.

"I'm going to get changed," Sakura said as she let go of Naruto's arm and started to head to one of the rooms. Sakura heard a squawk of protest from Naruto, but she ignored it as she opened the door and started to head in.

"Sakura-Chan," A voice purred as she entered the room, and Sakura stopped just in time so she wouldn't run into Itachi's dripping wet, naked chest.

"Itachi," Sakura let out a breath as she said his name, and her eyes could only sweep over his torso on impulse. Kami, he was so delicious; she almost wished she hadn't stopped walking… no she definitely wished she hadn't stopped walking.

"Not that I don't like you eyeing me up in my room, Sakura-Chan," Itachi said with a smug smirk as he closed the door just as angry looking Naruto was about to make his way through it. "But why are you here?"

"Your room?" Sakura asked in mild confusion, until she realized that his room was a light brown instead of her own yellow. "Oh… I thought this was my room… Sorry."

"Please do not worry," Itachi said as his eyes swept down Sakura's appearance. "My foolish little brother was able to inform me about your lack of knowledge when it comes to directions."

Sakura ignored the fact that he looked very amused at her, because his amusement made him seem even more attractive. Itachi took a step forward, and Sakura couldn't help but take a step closer to him. He seemed to have a magnetic pull to her, and Sakura couldn't help but lean a little bit closer and-

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed through the door as he knocked on the door. Sakura sighed slightly, before pulling away from Itachi. They had only been a few inches away from each other.

"Yeah yeah," Sakura muttered with a sigh as she opened the door Itachi had just closed. "I'm coming _Dad_."

XxxX

Sakura couldn't help but to look at herself in the mirror again. She smoothed out the floral skirt she had picked out and sighed.

The skirt was form-fitting and absolutely adorable, and she hard paired it with a basic black shirt that was cute too, but would it be too much for a simple dinner? She could always change into some of the shorts she had brought if she was really worried about it. Well maybe she could-

Naruto's incessant knocking on her door seemed to bring her out of her musings. She quickly turned away from the mirror and headed to the door with an annoyed glare.

"I'm coming Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh. She grabbed her phone from the charger, because it had died (damn Sasuke!) and put it into her skirt pocket. Walking quickly to her bedroom door, Sakura threw it open and glared. "I said I was com-"

Sakura was surprised to find a grinning silver haired Hidan before her. Sakura raised her eyebrow in question at the man as her eyes swept past him to look for Naruto.

"Hidan what are you-"

"I told that idiot Shizune was making ramen for dinner," Hidan said with a grin, and Sakura could only shake her head at Naruto's need for ramen; she knew he would throw her to the wolves one day for ramen… well wolf.

Sakura shut her bedroom door behind her before looking to Hidan expectantly; Kami knows she wouldn't be able to find her way to where the food was, and he was her only option at the moment.

"Though I appreciated your fucking delicious bikini before," Hidan said his eyes appraising her outfit. "You look just as fucking hot now… You said you were coming earlier, allow me to actually help you cu-"

A hand slapped the back of Hidan's head, and even though Sakura's cheeks were flushed at what Hidan had been insinuating, Sakura still grinned at seeing Kakuzu there.

"Kakuzu," Sakura greeted with a tilt of her head. She hadn't noticed their attire before; she actually hadn't even noticed Kakuzu before, but that was beside the point, she did now. Kakuzu was wearing a tight fitted black shirt and jeans. Hidan was wearing a black vest, open, without a shirt underneath and black jeans.

Sakura was lucky she hadn't realized what Hidan had been wearing earlier… she probably would have been drooling. Now though, she was too embarrassed to be drooling at the sight of him.

"Have fun on your little adventure?" Kakuzu said with a slight upturn of his lips. Sakura sent Kakuzu a pretend glare, because she couldn't send a serious one with the adorable smile that just swept across his lips.

"It could have been worse, I suppose," Sakura said, even though she was still a little bitter about being lost for two hours. "I found two good books to read at least."

"Did you find that fucking Icha Icha book I've been trying to find for years?" Hidan said with a slight bitterness to his tone.

"Icha Icha Violence?" Sakura questioned with a slight grin. "I did actually… I'm going to read it next."

"You're fucking wonderful," Hidan said with a sigh as he stared at Sakura with eyes of appreciation. "What other fucking woman would like to read Icha Icha?"

"Well," Sakura said with a slight shrug. "I think my mom actually reads them."

"Your mom…" Sakura's eyes widened when she watched Hidan's hand fly to his nose… was his nose bleeding?

"Hidan," Sakura asked in surprise and a little bit of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Damn fine!" Hidan's voice yelled as he ran to the nearest bathroom. "Better than fucking fine!"

"I just…" Sakura looked to Kakuzu in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Hidan's a pervert," Kakuzu told Sakura with a sigh. "He was probably picturing you and your mother reading Icha Icha together… and performing the ideas you probably had gotten from reading those… possibly _together_."

"Ew…" Sakura said in slight disgust, and she found that she didn't want to know exactly where Hidan's mind had taken her and her mother. "That's just gross. How did you know that was what he was thinking?"

"Hidan is Hidan," Kakuzu said as way of explanation. Sakura figured she'd find out about everyones flaws later. "We've been best friends since before grade school, of course I know what that little shit is thinking. Now let's go get dinner."

Sakura's stomach rumbled in agreement as she tried to forget her last conversation with Hidan. She hoped Shizune was a good cook.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! So I've been seeing that you guys find this story as amusing as I have found it! I'm hoping you're all going to be here for the long haul, because Naruto knows I can't write a short story to save my life. This has the potential to be a thirty or more chapter story too, and I don't even know who Sakura is going to end up with, if she ends up with anyone at all.

We can have a vote, if you would all like. Review with your vote on who you would want Sakura to end up with, and I'll start to tally it up. Remember, there's no guarantee she will end up with anyone : ) I just want to see what you guys would like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

At dinner, Sakura had found herself pressed between Naruto and Sasuke at the table. The seat had been specifically saved for her; there had been no arguing. Even if Naruto had thrown her to the wolves earlier, Sasuke had refused to. Looking at the large bump on top of Naruto's head, Sakura knew Sasuke didn't appreciate her being left to the wolves either.

Snuggled between her two favorite boys, Sakura grinned at the only other woman in the house. Shizune had dark raven hair and light skin; she looked like she could be Sasuke or Itachi's sister. She was currently setting down a large platter full of spaghetti and meatballs. She had made garlic and cheese bread too, and Sakura was practically salivating at the mouth thinking about it.

"Shizune-Chan," Naruto said his voice was slightly whiney. "I thought you were making ramennnnn."

Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of the head and sent him a glare. "Don't be an idiot," Sakura said as she grabbed some of the spaghetti that was passed her way. "You had ramen for breakfast, and probably lunch. You need to eat something other than that sodium-filled junk."

Naruto's hurt gasp only caused Sakura to face palm. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto argued, "RAMEN IS AMAZING!"

"Ramen is not nutritional, Naruto-kun," Itachi agreed with Sakura from across the table. "If you continue to eat it you will end up as large as your favorite elephant at the zoo."

"You leave Momo-Chan out of this, Itachi!" Naruto said as he sent Itachi a glare across the table. Sakura could only sigh at seeing Sasuke glare at Itachi too; it seemed even if Naruto was being an idiot, Sasuke refused to agree with Itachi.

"Your idiocy is giving me a headache," Kakuzu complained at the end of the table. Sakura snorted, laughing lightly, before the boy's glares turned towards her.

She gave them her own glare. "What I can't even find them funny now?"

"No," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't even associate with them."

"Stop being such a spoil sport, Runt," Kisame said from his spot beside Itachi. "Sakura isn't a possession; she can associate with whoever she wants."

"Hn," Sasuke said, and Sakura could tell he wasn't agreeing with Kisame's logic.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Shizune said with a wistful smile and a sigh. "Sakura-Chan should be able to talk with whoever she wants. She's a very pretty girl though, so I understand your overprotectiveness of her."

Sasuke snorted, and it was Sakura's turn to glare again. "What, I'm not pretty now?"

"…" Sasuke looked like he was a fish out of water; his mouth opened and closed quite a few times, before Sakura turned away from him.

"That's not what he was trying to say, Sakura-Chan," Naruto spoke up in Sasuke's defense.

"No, I understood that snort," Sakura said as she stood up from her spot at the table. "That was a mocking snort… "

"Where are you going, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as she stood and started stomping away from the table.

"I wouldn't want to disgust Sasuke with my ugly face," Sakura said as she strode out of the dining room. "So I'll grab some dinner later."

As she stomped back to her room, Sakura's stomach growled in protest. Sakura ignored her stomach, however, because she knew the guilt trip she had just placed upon Sasuke would be worth it.

Smirking to herself, Sakura knew Sasuke would let her hang around his brother's friends now. Her best friend was so easy to manipulate sometimes… hopefully she pulled a good enough guilt trip to where he would even bring back some dinner for her.

XxxX

An hour (and probably a good scolding from Naruto) later, Sakura heard Sasuke knock on her door. She had to fight the grin that had threatened to show on her face at seeing a pouting Sasuke appear at her door with a steaming plate of anko dumplings; one of Sakura's absolute favorites.

Sakura only raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he would be the first one to speak. Sasuke sighed before pushing the dumplings into her hands.

" _I'msorry_ ," Sasuke said quietly as he looked down at her feet. In response, Sakura's eyebrow rose higher.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said again while he sighed. "I don't… I don't think you're ugly."

"And?" Sakura said as she set the plate of dumplings down. Of course she wanted to devour them now, but she wasn't going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her enjoy those delicious little morsels; Sakura's stomach growled in protest again.

" _Andyoucanhangoutwithmybrotherandhisfriends_ …. Sometimes," Sasuke said quietly again.

"Hn?" Sakura asked with a slight smirk at the corners of her lips. Of course she knew what he said; that didn't mean she didn't want to hear it again.

"And you can hang out with my brother and his friends," Sasuke said again, this time glaring at her. He knew what she was doing, but he still went through with it. "… Sometimes…. When both Naruto and I are there."

Sakura couldn't stop her face from falling into a grin. "Thanks for the apology, Sasuke," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I knew it took a lot out of you to say it to me."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a nod. His arms stayed at his sides, as was typical for a Sasuke hug. "I'm going to bed now… I think the Dobe wanted to wake up early to go into town tomorrow."

"… How early is early?" Sakura asked as she dropped her arms from around Sasuke and grabbed the dumplings she had set down earlier.

Sasuke snorted before shaking his head. "How early do you think the Dobe could wake up?"

"I'll be ready around lunch then," Sakura said with a grin, and Sasuke snorted again with a nod.

"Night Sakura," Sasuke said as he headed back out of her room.

"Night Sasuke!" Sakura called as she shut her bedroom door. Sakura brought the large plate of dumplings back to her bed and opened up the book she had been reading.

She was almost finished with her Icha Icha Paradise book, and she was more than ready to start the second one. She was planning on finishing this one before she went to bed. She only had about thirty pages left, and she could finish it within the-

"Sakura-Chan?" Itachi purred through their adjoining bathroom. Sakura put the book down and looked to the door. Itachi was standing there in pajama pants… and nothing else. Sakura licked her lips at the sight.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura's voice was a pitch higher than she wanted it to be, and she cursed herself. She doubted he would find the pitch change attractive, and she needed to control herself better.

"Are those anko dumplings?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

"Sasuke brought them to me to apologize," Sakura said with a nod. She looked down to the plate, before looking back up to Itachi. "Want some?"

Sakura knew Itachi's answer before he even spoke. "Of course," Itachi's voice purred. Was there a pep to his step as he made his way over to her bed, or was she just imagining it?

Scooting over to one side, Sakura watched as Itachi slipped into the other side of the bed and scooted his deliciously fit body as close to her as he could be. Sakura could practically feel the heat radiating from his body, and she wanted to sigh at how comforting if felt.

Itachi looked down to the platter, and Sakura knew he noticed there were no chopsticks. Sasuke must have forgotten to grab those from the kitchen, which really didn't bother her, but would it bother Itachi?

Itachi picked up one of the dumplings with his fingers, and slowly brought the dumpling to his mouth.

"Mmmm," Itachi practically moaned from beside her, and Sakura's cheeks reddened at the sound. Kami, she was innocent, but she wasn't damn naïve; she shouldn't be reacting this way. "Have you tried one yet?"

"W-well no," Sakura said as her eyes dropped down to watch Itachi's sinful mouth chew on the dumpling. Could they really be as good as Itachi was alluding them to be?

"Open," Itachi said, and Sakura was so distracted from watching his mouth that she actually followed his command immediately.

Sakura's eyes widened when Itachi's lithe fingers placed one of the dumplings inside her mouth. Out of instinct, Sakura's mouth closed around the food, and Sakura realized she had closed her mouth too early; Itachi's fingers were still in her mouth.

Had she imagined the hitch in his breath, or had he actually-?

"Mmmm," Sakura couldn't resist mimicking his earlier response to the food that he had just placed in her mouth; it really was as good as he had made it out to be. Just to tease him a bit, because this was probably a once a life time opportunity and Sakura was feeling a little daring, her tongue circled around his fingers as she moved the dumpling around in her mouth. Pulling her mouth backwards, Sakura fought her reddening cheeks as she licked her lips. "Very tasty."

Was it her, or had Itachi's dark eyes darkened even further? Itachi took the platter that had been in between the two of them and leaned over her body to place it on the end table closet to her.

His body was flush against hers, and Sakura could only look up into the intense gaze Itachi was giving her. Kami did she feel hot right now.

Itachi leaned down, his mouth a breath away from her own, and spoke. "You little vixen," his voice was deeper than it had been even moments ago. "You should know there are always consequences to one's actions."

And then Itachi's lips were pressed against her own. Sakura was literally seeing stars as Itachi's expert lips attacked her innocent ones.

His lips were thin, but warm, and they knew exactly where to press to make her own lips feel good. His tongue sneaked out to caress her plump lower lip and Sakura had to bite back a noise that threatened to escape in the back of her mouth. So much for not having a first kiss.

Sakura was so enraptured with Itachi and his skillful lips that she didn't hear her door open.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto jumped into the room wielding a pillow. "My Spidey Senses were tingling, and I figured you were in troub-"

Itachi seemed content to ignore Naruto and his antics, but Sakura couldn't. Her face was flush red as she stopped responding to Itachi's kiss… And Kami had it felt good to be kissed like that.

Naruto's loud shriek broke through any thoughts of Itachi and his delicious kisses, though, because that shriek was loud enough to wake up a Snorlax.

Itachi broke off the kiss with a sigh, and Sakura found that he was frowning. "I think your dumpling tasted better than mine did… or maybe it was just you mixed with the dumpling."

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Itachi. Within the next few seconds, Sasuke had burst through Sakura's door, and he, too, was holding a pillow.

"Itachi!"

"Little brother," Itachi greeted politely with a dip of his head. He turned back to Sakura and he smirked at seeing the redness in her cheeks. "I had hoped to taste more sweets with you, Sakura-Chan, but I doubt that will be an option right now."

Itachi went to dip his head in to kiss her again, but he had to dodge the pillow Naruto had chucked at his head.

Itachi chuckled as he made his way to their shared bathroom. He looked back to Sakura with a charming smile. "Good night Sakura-Chan."

"…Night," Sakura said as her cheeks reddened further. She could only watch Itachi disappear through their shared bathroom with a wistful sigh.

"What the hell was that, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto accused with a glare as he went to grab the pillow he had clumsily flung at Itachi. "I thought Sasuke-Teme had warned you about being alone with Itachi and his friends."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed from where he stood by the bathroom door. His arms were crossed, but he was looking to the bathroom door with a glare.

Sakura didn't want to answer, because really, who were Sasuke and Naruto to tell her who she could or could not kiss? Sure they were her best friends, but she was almost a grown woman, damn it. She crossed her arms and sent Sasuke a defiant look.

"…Dobe grab your sleeping bag," Sasuke said as he sent Sakura back a defiant look of his own. "We're going to be sleeping over in Sakura's room tonight."

"What?!" Sakura frowned. "No, I can sleep in here by myself!"

When the two boys didn't answer her, Sakura sighed and then snuggled into her bed with her plateful of dumplings.

"Fine," Sakura conceded with a sigh. "But I'm eating all of these dumplings by myself!... and I'm getting the bed to myself too, you guys can sleep on the floor!"

XxxX

Sakura woke up and immediately glared at the blond head of hair that was clouding her vision. Of course Naruto would sneak up into her bed once she had fallen asleep.

Frowning, Sakura tried to wiggle backwards out of her bed, but was stopped by another body. Sasuke "hned" in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Both of those assholes had snuck into her bed last night! She scoffed while she wiggled her way free from out of her bed. They didn't trust her to not sneak off in the middle of the night; their sleeping bags were still laid out in front of the bathroom door and the door to get out of the room.

Sakura ignored her sleeping friends, for now, and decided to get her clothes and shower in Sasuke's room. After what had happened between her and Itachi last night, Sakura wasn't sure what she would do if she saw him in their conjoined bathroom.

Probably jump him, but that wasn't really an option. For some strange reason he had seemed interested in her last night, and the thought of her being interesting to an older, attractive male pleased Sakura a great deal.

She'd have to see where this all went, though. For all she knew, Itachi could have been messing with her last night; Sakura didn't know how men worked.

Shrugging, Sakura grabbed some clothes before sneaking back through her room. Really, the two were supposed to be "protecting" her, but she could move around this easily without waking them up? Sakura snorted at their inattentiveness.

Shaking her head while she exited her room, Sakura made her way to Sasuke's room without a problem. She moved easily through the master bedroom, and while she was about to go into the bathroom, she had to stop short; was that the water running?

Knocking on the door to the bathroom, Sakura didn't hear anyone answer. Being the smart girl Sakura was, Sakura knew the water wouldn't be running without someone inside, but then again, Sakura thought Sasuke's showers could run automatically… I mean this was a rich place right? And, Sasuke was usually up at this time…

Okay, so maybe she wanted to catch a peek at one of the men who she would be staying with over the course of the summer. There was nothing wrong with that! She was a healthy, teenage girl (nearly woman) who could find men attractive if she wanted to…

And this would totally piss Naruto and Sasuke off if they found out. Fighting off her grin, Sakura snuck the door open and quickly swept her eyes over the bathroom. She didn't see anyone at the moment, but then again the shower wasn't in view from the door. Taking a few steps in, Sakura stopped herself when she heard the faucet turn off.

"Hello?" Sakura called, only to get silence in return.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura took a few more steps until she heard the shower door sliding open, and someone begin to walk out.

"If you wanted to see me fucking naked," Hidan's voice could be heard from around the corner; she still wasn't in full view of the shower yet. "All you needed to do was ask."

Sakura's eyes dropped to Hidan's chest, and then slowly went lower as he turned the corner and looked at her.

"I…" Sakura's face was bright red, and she couldn't help her reaction; she opened and closed her mouth much like a fish would do when they were out of water.

"It's okay baby," Hidan said with a grin. "You can stare all you fucking want. I'll even stay here while you shower so you can stare at me some more."

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's still sleepy voice rang from Sasuke's bedroom. "My Spidey Senses were tingling again and-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura was surprised Hidan didn't dodge the pillow that Naruto threw. Hidan just stood there smirking triumphantly.

"Just because you're jealous your dick isn't as big as mine," Hidan started to say, "doesn't mean you should be throwing-"

"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura sighed before heading back out the bathroom door… so much for that perverted idea. She did get to see a fine male specimen, but that had been very short lived. She would just have to man up and shower in her and Itachi's conjoined bathroom.

Sakura idly wondered what he would look like naked, and if he had showered yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! So far I have heard a resounding "Make it a harem!" So, I will listen to your words : ) at least for now. This chapter is dedicated to WickedlyMinx because she has been "literally counting the days" until I update again : ) I hope it wasn't too many!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura was fairly disappointed her shower had been insanely normal. She had not been able to see Itachi naked; she had not seen anyone else naked for that matter. She had gone in, made sure to take an extra five minutes to shampoo her hair (because she thought maybe there was a _chance_ someone was going to walk in on her), and then got out. She had even strategically left her clothes in her room! Alas, nothing had happened.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed her map (that she had Sasuke make her, thankyouverymuch) before she headed toward the kitchen. It was still kind of early, but she was a little hungry. She doubted Shizune would be here this early anyway. Maybe she could make breakfast for everyone then.

She was a great cook, and breakfast was her favorite meal of the day. She'd have to see what Sasuke had in his fridge before she'd come up with a decision.

Turning down a corridor she vaguely remembered, Sakura's eyes trailed over the extraordinarily beautiful Uchiha ancestors. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid genes; why the hell did he get blessed with being so attractive? Not that she minded that particular feature in his brother.

Continuing her trek down the hallway, Sakura paused for a second at hearing some muted cursing coming from behind the kitchen door. Well without checking her map, she could only guess it was the kitchen door.

Looking to her map, Sakura nodded her head triumphantly before going to the door; it had been the kitchen. Opening the door, Sakura was surprised to find Deidara standing in the middle of the kitchen looking a little lost. Pots and pans were scattered across the floor while he stood in the middle of them.

"Fucking shit," Deidara cursed as he started to pick up the dishes.

"Be careful," Sakura said with a teasing grin. "You'll start to sound like Hidan."

"Like I'd ever sound like that hentai," Deidara said with a shake of his head. Sakura watched him kneel down to pick up a few of the pans, before she leaned over to help him.

"Why were you making so much of a ruckus down here this early in the morning?" Sakura asked as she picked up a pan. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Deidara yesterday. The only thing she had gotten from him was that he thought she wasn't _that_ pretty.

"It's my turn to make breakfast, yeah," Deidara said with a huff. "All the guys wrote their names down for a rotation, but I pulled the short stick and have to do it first… I'm not even that good at making food. Not that I should be telling you that."

"I was going to come down and make breakfast for everyone," Sakura said with a shrug. "I can help you make something if you want."

"What's in it for you, yeah?" Deidara questioned as he picked up the last pan, and sent a glare her way. "I wasn't even that nice to you yesterday. Why would you want to help me?"

"Well," Sakura said as she walked to the oversized fridge. "For one breakfast is my favorite meal of the day, and I like making food. For another, I figured we probably started off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"Not really, yeah," Deidara said with a dismissive shake of his head. "I treat everyone like that. I'm kind of an asshole."

"Real assholes don't call themselves assholes," Sakura said as she easily discounted his excuse. "Now let's see… eggs, cheese, sausage, crescent rolls. I think I'm going to make breakfast pizza. Do we have any vegetarians in the house? I can make fruit pizza too… Yeah, I'll probably just make it anyways."

"Pizza for breakfast?" Deidara sounded skeptical.

"You've never had breakfast pizza?" Sakura sounded scandalized. "You poor thing. Do we have hash browns in the freezer?"

"Of course," Deidara said sounding a little interested. "Why do we need those, yeah?"

"You add all of the breakfast ingredients to the pizza," Sakura said as she started to unroll the crescent rolls from their containers. "Can you get me a few pizza pans, and some other oven pans, please?"

"Since I was really the one who was supposed to make breakfast, I suppose I can, yeah," Deidara said with a defeated sigh as she grabbed two pizza pans and two other pans.

"I'll need butter too," Sakura said as she looked to the pans before her.

"Now you're being demanding," Deidara gave her a pointed look. "This is why I don't deal with girls outside of the bedroom."

"Ah," Sakura said with a nod. She wasn't going to be offended by that comment, because she knew she offended people all the time. She'd leave it be until he really offended her. "So you're a playboy then?"

"That's not even a creative name for what I am," Deidara said while he threw her a tub of butter. Sakura grabbed the butter quickly before it could crash into her face; this Deidara guy was _soo_ nice. So far, his only redeeming quality was that he was absolutely gorgeous.

Sakura ignored him as she set to work on creating the pizzas. The two pizza pans would be used for the breakfast pizzas, and those would take the longest to bake; she'd set to work on those first.

Sakura buttered each pan lightly, and then started to roll out the crescent rolls; she covered the pizza pans with two crescent roll packets each and then headed toward the ovens, because the Uchiha household needed four ovens apparently.

Turning the dials on two of the ovens, Sakura preheated the oven to the correct degree. Turning then, Sakura started to look for the bowl she would need to crack the eggs open in.

"…I can help you you know, yeah," Deidara commented as he stood a few feet behind her.

"I'm sure you could help me," Sakura agreed with as she sent him a look over her shoulder. "I'm not sure I want you to help me, though... Something about being demanding remember?"

"Don't be so uptight," Deidara said. "What do you want me to do?"

"The food won't taste good if it's made by someone with your attitude," Sakura said with a small smirk; it was surprisingly easy to set this blond off… he remindered her a lot of Naruto in that way.

"My fucking attitude, yeah?" Deidara asked incredulously. "Well then what about your bratty, female self? It won't taste good if you make it either, yeah!"

"My food always tastes good," Sakura said as she looked in a few cabinets for a bowl. There were so many cabinets in this place, how was Sakura going to remember where everything went? She'd have to have Sasuke make her another map…

"Yeah right," Deidara said with a shake of his head as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet she had just looked in. How had she missed it?

"Thanks," Sakura said as she grabbed the bowl and took it over to the egg carton.

"Seriously," Deidara said with a sigh. "I hate to say this, but tell me what to do. I'm hungry and the sooner you finish this the sooner I can go back to sleep, yeah."

"Could you please crack these eggs?" Sakura asked as she nodded to the eggs she was standing beside. "I can start to fry the sausage; you need to cook the meat before you make the pizza anyways."

"It's microwavable meat, yeah," Deidara said with a shrug as he took her spot next to the eggs. "You can just heat it up over there."

"But it doesn't taste as good if it's microwaved," Sakura said. "Nothing ever does. That's why I throw my leftovers in the oven when I take food home from restaurants."

"Seriously?" Deidara asked with a slightly snort. "That seems like a lot of work, yeah."

"But it tastes better," Sakura said as grabbed a pan for the stovetop and put the sausage on top of it. "Trust me, do it the next time you bring food home."

"Food doesn't usually last that long for me," Deidara said with a smirk. "Well unless I bring home the lady's food as well."

Sakura shook her head as she browned the sausage. After she was done with this, she would need to cut it up and put it on the pizza after she had put on the eggs and hash browns.

"Are you ignoring me now, yeah?" Deidara questioned as he whisked the eggs he had cracked. "Is that what you're going to do whenever I say something you don't like?"

"I barely know you," Sakura said as she turned a sausage over; they were almost all brown. "And I wasn't ignoring you, I was thinking about what to do next for the pizza. Spread the egg mixture on the crust inside the two pizza pans please. We'll place the hash browns on top of that next, and then add the sausage and cheese last."

Deidara nodded without another word, and Sakura took the sausage out of the frying pan. Frowning, Sakura started to open the drawers to look for a knife to cut it with.

"You're hopeless," Deidara sighed as he came up behind her. Reaching around her hips, Deidara pulled open the drawer she had just opened. Taking another step closer, Sakura felt a warm feeling rush through her at feeling his warmth on her back; what the hell was wrong with her?

"You're not very good at finding things, yeah," Deidara commented with an amused tone as he set the knife down in front of her. Sakura felt like she could actually breathe again once Deidara headed back over to the pizza pans.

"I've never been very good at finding things," Sakura said as she let out a breath. "That's actually how Naruto, Sasuke, and I met… I got lost on my way to preschool and they had to take me there."

"They were nice enough to do that?" Deidara asked in surprise. "They were always snotty brats to me when they were younger… still are in fact."

"I may have threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't help me," Sakura said with a shrug as she started to cut the sausage into small pieces. "We've been stuck with each other ever since."

"How lucky they are, yeah…"

XxxX

Sakura smiled as she finished adding the sugar to the fruit pizza dough. It had already cooked in the oven for fifteen minutes, and now the two were just waiting on the breakfast pizza to be done.

That, and Deidara was also stirring up the homemade frosting Sakura had whipped up. Grinning, Sakura walked over to Deidara to see how the consistency of the frosting looked.

"Looks edible," Deidara commented as he continued to stir it together. "I can't believe I helped make it…"

"Keep stirring it," Sakura commented with a smirk. "It's not quite right yet."

"It looks good to me, yeah," Deidara said in a challenging voice.

"Try it then," Sakura said as she scooped out a large dollop of frosting with her finger. Without even waiting for Deidara's response, Sakura thrust her finger into Deidara's mouth.

After the finger was in his mouth for a good fifteen seconds, Sakura retracted it and then grabbed another scoop. Using the same finger, Sakura brought the frosting to her lips this time. "See, the butter hasn't had enough time to mix in with the sugar and the vanilla."

"Uh-huh, yeah," Deidara said as his cheeks glowed a soft pink. "I'll keep stirring it then."

"I'll finish cutting the fruit," Sakura said with a grin as she turned back to the cutting board. Deidara may have seemed like a player when she had first met him, but being in the kitchen together and talking over the course of a half an hour had caused Sakura to realize something; he was probably as innocent as she was… which wasn't saying a lot, because she could be a pervert at times. She meant he was probably a virgin. He talked a big game, but probably hadn't gotten up the courage to actually go through with it yet.

Not that Sakura knew that for sure or anything, she just had a feeling. Though that did inspire some dirty thoughts in her mind...

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he bolted through the door. "My Spidey Senses were tingling and I knew you were in-"

"Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh; really, she hadn't even been doing anything this time. "You don't have Spidey senses, and you don't have superpowers."

"But Sakura-Chan," Naruto whined. "I totally do! I knew some bastard was going to try to do something perverted with you!"

"You don't have Spidey Senses you idiot," Deidara groaned with a frown. Sakura felt for him too, because she had actually been enjoying their time together.

"I do too!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can totally tell whenever Sakura-Chan is in a perverted situation with one of you assholes! My left ear lobe starts to itch and it feels like I have to pee when I really don't."

"… You're a complete idiot, yeah," Deidara said while looking at Naruto with incredulous eyes.

"Spidey senses I tell you!"

"… Naruto," Sakura said; she felt beyond exasperated. "Get everyone to come down here for breakfast please."

Naruto's eyes trailed to Deidara, before they went back to Sakura. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you in here alone, Sakura-Chan."

"Now you're being as much of an idiot as Deidara said you were," Sakura said. "Go round everyone up. The sooner we're done with breakfast the sooner we can go into town."

Naruto seemed to be unaffected by her words. A beeping noise resounded throughout the kitchen, and Sakura had to fight a smirk from showing, her food had perfect timing as always.

"But I made breakfast pizza Naruto," Sakura said with a smile. "And fruit pizza. I know how much you like both of those."

"THOSE ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS RAMEN!" Naruto said jumping up and down in his excitement. "I'll go grab everyone so we can eat!"

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said as she watched the blond race out of the kitchen. Turning to the other blond who stood in the kitchen, Sakura grinned at him. "Impressed?"

"Actually, I am, yeah," Deidara said. "Even Sasuke can't trick Naruto into doing what he wants so quickly."

"It's a gift," Sakura said with a shrug as she walked back over to Deidara. Looking at the white frosting again, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Want to check if it's done?"

"Ahh," Deidara said as the blush dusted his cheeks again. "You go ahead."

"Suit yourself," Sakura said with a shrug as her pinkie scooped out a small bit of frosting. Bringing the frosting up to her lips, Sakura licked the frosting instead of inserting it directly in her mouth. She knew that Deidara's eyes were focused on her pinkie, and she was enjoying the attention.

Naruto was off on an errand anyways, and he wouldn't be back to disrupt her flirting. Flicking her tongue over the frosting again, Sakura closed her eyes. "I think it's done this-"

Sakura was cut off when she felt a mouth close over her pinkie. Opening her eyes, Sakura stared into the deep blue eyes of Deidara as his mouth encircled her finger.

His tongue brushed over the tip of her finger lightly before he pulled back. "Mmm," Deidara said as his eyes darted away from her. "I th- think it's done."

At Deidara's stumble, Sakura wondered if Deidara had even been in control of his own actions; he himself seemed surprised by what he had done. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura grabbed two oven mitts before she pulled the two breakfast pizzas out of the oven.

The pizza smelled heavenly, like it always did. Placing the pizza on the table, Sakura walked back over to Deidara to find him spreading out the frosting on top of the sugared crust. He looked to her when he was done. "Should I spread the fruit pieces on top, yeah?"

"Nah," Sakura said with a frown. "I don't know what everyone likes, and I'd hate for someone to be allergic to something… I mean I'm allergic to cantaloupe, so you can never be too careful."

"You're allergic to cantaloupe?" Deidara questioned her as he put the pizza on the table. "Who's allergic to cantaloupe?"

"I don't know," Sakura said with a shrug. "It used to be my favorite fruit, but now when I eat it my throat starts to swell… I actually have an epi-pen for it."

"Cantaloupe…" Deidara said again. "Seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Sakura said with a frown. "Who would joke about being allergic to something like that?"

"Something like what, Kid?" Kisame questioned as he walked into the kitchen. "Grub smells good by the way."

"Cantaloupe," Sakura said with a pout. "And thanks."

"You're allergic to-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sakura said with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like I chose to be allergic to it."

"… Okay then," Kisame said as he found a chair to sit down at.

"Can I eat before everyone else gets here, yeah?" Deidara asked as he took a seat beside Kisame. "I did help make it after all."

"No, you idiot," Kisame said with a glare. "You know we wait for everyone."

"But it smells really good," Deidara said with a frown.

"Yeah," Kisame grunted. "Better than anything we could make, that's for damn sure."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura said as she grabbed the teakettle that she had started earlier. The water had already boiled, and Sakura had let it cool just a little bit before she poured it into a cup for herself. "Tea anyone?"

"I'll just grab some water," Kisame said as she stood from his seat. The tall male slid around the kitchen easily, and Sakura was envious of his knowledge; how could he know where everything was?

"I'd love some tea, Sakura-Chan," Itachi purred as he entered the kitchen. "Was what Naruto said true, did you make breakfast for us?"

"Of course," Sakura said as she brought up the teacup to her lips; she had placed a bag of jasmine tea she had found into the cup before she had poured the water. "I was hungry so I figured I could make the rest of you food as well."

"Is that…" Itachi's eyes sparkled as he looked at the table. "Is that dessert for breakfast?"

"It's actually fruit pizza," Sakura said with a small smile, "Which some could consider a dessert. I thought it would go nicely with breakfast though."

"Hn," Itachi said while finding a seat on the other side of Kisame. "It looks even more delicious than the dumplings we shared last night."

"You had dumplings with my fucking woman?!" Hidan raged as he entered the kitchen. "I told all you assholes I called dibs on her!"

"You cannot call 'dibs' on someone who does not wish to be called 'dibs' on," Itachi replied helpfully. "Plus she seemed awfully happy last night when I kissed her."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Hidan screamed as he launched himself at Itachi. "YOU CONNIVING HORSE'S ASS! LEAVE MY FUCKING-"

"If you're fighting at my table," Sakura said while sending Hidan a meaningful look. "You will not be eating my food."

"You can't be serious, yeah," Deidara said with an eyebrow raise. "We fight all the time."

"You can ask Sasuke and Naruto how serious I am when they get here," Sakura said with a small smirk. "I once refused to feed them for two days because they wouldn't stop fighting."

"But but but," Hidan said with a frown as his lower lip jutted outward; Sakura had been prepared for some kind of response… just not the cuteness of Hidan's pout; those puppy dog eyes should be illegal. "It looks soooooo good and I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Well then sit down," Sakura said as she brought two teacups over to the table to distract herself from Hidan's face; how was it fair that he could be such an asshole but so adorable at the same time? "And shut up. Everyone should be arriving here soon, and then we can eat."

"Oh my fucking Jashin," Hidan said as he sank into a seat at the end of the table. "You're so damned scary you almost gave me chills... you're fucking perfect."

"Speak for yourself, yeah," Deidara said, even though Sakura could see the light pink glow of Deidara's cheeks.

"I am, asshole," Hidan said with a lecherous grin. "Like I'd want to share her fine ass with anyone else."


End file.
